


Pearls & Silver

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Fantasy, Female Characters, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Queen Ingrith apologizes to Maleficent.





	Pearls & Silver

“I am still waiting for an apology from you,” Maleficent raised her brows at Queen Ingrith, who sat tall in her throne, dressed in a pearls and silver gown. 

Ingrith rolled her eyes with the King looking sternly on.

“I’m sorry,” the Queen finally huffed out. 

“You don’t sound so convincing,” Maleficent smirked. 

“What more can I say?!” Ingrith snapped. She rose up from her velvet cushioned seat and started to leave the room. King John called out to her, but she completely ignored him. 

Maleficent found Queen Ingrith pacing around the hallway, mumbling under her breath. She stopped short the second she saw the mistress of evil.

“What do you want now?”

The dark fairy reached out to hold onto the human woman by the wrist and look at her deep in the eyes. Queen Ingrith lost all the air in her lungs once she stared back into Maleficent’s hypnotizing, golden-amber colored eyes and found herself kissing the cloak-worn creature. 

Maleficent purred as soon as she pulled away. Ingrith blinked away, blushing profusely. She felt incredibly warm and strange under the villain’s spell. 

“Y-you made us kiss!”

“You needed one, my Queen.”


End file.
